the really love
by Nalika-chan
Summary: Sarah es una chica con muchos problemas, entre estos Sirius Black, el chico del que ella lleva 4 años enamorada. Su vida dara un giro considerable. VPSS SSSM SMSB
1. Default Chapter

Casi Todos los personajes son de J.K.rowling. no he escrito esto por dinero si no que por diversión y bla, bla, bla....

¡¡¡ESPERO QE OS GUSTE!!!!

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

Bajó de la carroza admirando el majestuoso castillo que se elevaba delante suyo.

Alguien chocó con ella haciendola caer.

-lo siento no te vi -dijo un chico de ojos azul océano y pelo negro como la noche.

-no...la culpa es mia. Me distraje –se giró para verle la cara al muchacho y al verlo despertó algo en su interior que nunca antes habia sentido. Se sintió enrojecer cuando el chico le sonrió.

-mi nombre es Sirius Orión Black ¿y el tuyo?

-Sarah McFarlane. ¡Severus!- gritó al ver a su amigo, un niño de pelo negro azabache, la piel más palida que hubieran visto nunca y unos ojos tan oscuros como su pelo.

-¿Sarah? ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó mirando fijamente al niño con el que ella hablaba- Estaba buscando a Ernest y casi me matas del susto. ¿Eres un Black?

-si... –dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo –y tu, sin duda eres el hijo de Alexander Snape...

-exacto. ¡ahí está el desaparecido! Vamos Sarah.

-adiós Sirius...-y se fueron corriendo para subir al bote con su amigo.

-¡Severus! ¡Sarah! ¡¿Donde os habiais metido?!-gritó Ernest, un niño de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verde pantano.

-Donde te metiste tu! Me he pasado todo el viaje buscandote!- gritó Severus de mal humor.

-calmate...mirad ella es Lily Evans- dijo para cambiar el tema mientras señalaba a una niña bajita de largo pelo rojo y ojos verde esmeralda.

-...hola...-saludó timidamente- encantada de conoceros

-hola! Ven y siéntate con nosotros! No seas tímida- dijo Sarah

-gracias –sonrió mientras se sentaba

los otros la imitaron y se adentraron en el lago, en dirección al castillo

-¿Lily, tu a que casa quieres ir?- preguntó Sarah mientras los otros la miraban expectantes

-...pues no lo se muy bien... supongo que cualquiera pero...no me haria mucha gracia si me tocara Hufflepuff...¿y vosotros?

-Slytherin- respondieron inmediatamente y a la vez

-si que lo teneis claro

-todos nuestros familiares han ido y queremos y tenemos que seguir la tradición.-dijo Sarah a modo de explicación.

zzzzzzz

**Sarah era una niña ni muy alta ni muy baja de pelo cobrizo ondulado hasta la cintura y ojos color verde azulado que depende de cómo los enfocaba la luz del sol, se distinguía un brillo lila. Era un tanto alocada pero también podia ser bastante reflexiva. Por su mala suerte tenia tendencia a la depresión.**

zzzzzzzz

-venga que ya hemos llegado- dijo Lily y bajó del bote a prisa topándose con un niño de pelo rebuelto y ojos castaños, y cayendo los dos.-lo siento –dijo sonrojándose

-no pasa nada princesa-dijo sonriendo seductoramente y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-grácias- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente mientras se levantaba

-nos vemos- y se fue con sus amigos que lo miraban riéndo.

-adiós

Xxxxxxxx

-Bienvenidos todos, soy la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor y subdirectora, por favor seguidme.-les dijo una mujer de aspecto serio, con un moño y un vestido totalmente negro con capa rojo oscura.

Todos la siguieron por el vestíbulo, entraron al gran comedor tras ella y se pararon justo delante de una pequeña escalinata que subia a la mesa de profesores. En el replan que quedaba delante habia un taburete con un sombrero muy viejo.

-Ahora os iré llamando por vuestro nombre y os sentareis en el taburete, os pondré el sombrero seleccionador y el os dirá a que casa debeis ir, pero antes cantará la canción de bienvenida de cada año.

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito 

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves_

_Me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el sombrero seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Donde debes estar:_

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuffs _

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio _

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame!¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el sombrero pensante._

Todos aplaudieron al acabar la original canción y McGonagall desenrolló un pergamino y empezó con la selección...

-¡chang, Tomoyo!-una niña de aspecto oriental se acercó al sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza, se estubo unos segundos sentada y el sombrero gritó:

-¡¡¡RAVENCLAW!!!

-¡Black, Bellatrix!

-¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!-gritó el sombrero sin llegar a tocar siquiera la cabeza de la niña

-¡Black, Sirius!- Sarah lo observó expectante pero se desanimó al oir lo que el sombrero gritaba

-¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!- contrario a los otros los de gryffindor se quedaron callados pues era conocido que los Black eran parientes de Salazar Slytherin y durante generaciones habian pertenecido en tal casa.

-¡March, Susan!

-¡¡¡RAVENCLAW!!!

-¡rich, Catherin!

-¡¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!!!

-¡Evans, Lily!

-¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!-gritó al cabo de un rato y miró con miedo a sus tres amigos que le sonrieron y Sarah hizo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia.

-¡Snape, Severus!

-¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!

-¡lupin, Remus!

-¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!

-¡McFarlane, Sarah!- ya habia llegado su hora, tragó con dificultado y se acercó vacilante, se sentó en el taburete y ya no vió nada más porque el sombrero le tapaba los ojos. Solo oía una voz retumbarle en la cabeza.

"mmm...otra McFarlane...seria fácil decidir pero sin embargo no entiendo muy bien porque, tu corazón te dice que tendrías que ir con "alguien" a gryffindor pero tu cabeza está con que tendrías que ir a slytherin"...-dijo pensativo

-...Slytherin...-murmuró ella

"estás completamente segura?...entonces..."

-¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!-gritó y volvió a ver a toda la gente de su alrededor e instintivamente miró a Sirius que en ese momento se dibujaba en su cara una mueca de asco. Se dirigió al lado de Severus y esperó a que continuara la selección.

-¡potter, James!

-¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!

-¡potter,Violet!

-¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!

-¡Zabbini, Ernest!

-¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!

-¡pettigrew, Peter!

Extrañamente ya llevaban 3 minutos y al final se oyó el grito del sombrero, no tan fuerte como los otros.

-¡Gryffindor!

Dijo 5 niños y niñas más y empezó el banquete.

Sarah estaba distraida y no se dio cuenta de que un niño rubio de ojos grises se les sentó delante. Debia tener 14 años.

-hola-les saludó, haciendo que ella pegara un bote en su asiento.

-hola Lucius- le saludó cortésmente

-¿qué tal la pequeña McFarlane & co?

-pues bien, ya nos ves y por cierto ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames pequeña?

-bueno, bueno...¿ya conoceis a Bella?

-¿como no conocer a la pequeña de las Black, comprometida desde que nació con Rodolfus Lestrange?-dijo Severus en tono aburrido como si se lo supiera de memoria.

-tan simpático como siempre, Severus

-grácias por el cumplido- le dijo él friamente

-¿habeis visto?-siguió el rubio como si no hubiera oído lo último- ¡su primo, Sirius Black, ha quedado en Gryffindor!

--si...no querria ser él cuando su padre se entere...mi padre es exigente y a veces se pasa un poco con los castigos pero he oído que el suyo está medio loco y le da unos castillos inhumanos...es un poco tonto, yo hubiera intentado quedar en Slytherin por todos los medios posibles –dijo Ernest mirándolo de reojo y sorprendiéndose al no verlo aterrorizado por el castigo que recibiria.

-pues a mi me cayó bien...-dijo Sarah sonrojándose mientras Severus al verla arrugaba un poco la nariz.

-ai...que ingenua eres...¡no te puedes enamorar de un Gryffindor, lo pasarás muy mal!- le dijo Ernest alarmado al ver la reacción de la chica

-¡y-yo no estoy enamorada!¡y menos de ningun...gryffindor!- instintivamente giró la cabeza hasta la mesa de los leones donde Sirius reia con sus tres amigos: potter, Lupin y Pettigrew. Miró a la punta de la misma mesa y vió a Lily que hablaba con una chica de la mesa de delante, si no se equivocaba hablaba con...Susan March, si, de Ravenclaw.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡seguid a los prefectos!-decia un alumno mientras señalaba su "P" de prefecto.

Bajaron escaleras y anduvieron por corredores hasta llegar a un cuadro donde estaba sentado un hombre rubio, sin duda, Salazar Slytherin.

-"pure blood"- dijo el prefecto y el cuadro se abrió para dejar paso a la sala común Slytherin.-por favor siéntense todos en los sillones que ahora vendrá el cabecilla de la casa, matt rellman, también profesor de pociones- esto último les dijo a los de primero.

Y el cuadro se abrió otra vez para dejar paso al cabecilla.

-Severus Snape, Ernest Zabbini y Sarah McFarlane-dijo a modo de saludo de una forma no muy familiar.

Los tres dieron, temblorosos, un paso al frente.

-las habitaciones son y siempre han sido, una por persona pero por petición de vuestros padres hemos preparado una para los tres, estará en la parte de los prefectos ya que las habitaciones normales son demasiado pequeñas para tres personas, el único inconveniente es que ha habido otros padres que han pedido que a su hija la pongan en una habitación acompañada así que irá con vosotros. Violet Potter, por favor pase al frente. – una niña bajita y delgaducha con el pelo totalmente negro con flequillo que le tapaba los ojos de un color lilaceo.- espero que no haya quejas, hasta mañana- y se fue por donde habia venido.

Aquí 'ta el primer capitulo, espero que os guste

Byeeeeeeee

Plis mandenme reviewwwssss!!!!!


	2. chapter1

**Chapter1: El comienzo del final:**

¡3 años! Tres años habian pasado desde el momento, año, dia en que conoció al que seria el amor de su vida, para su desgracia: Sirius Black (n/a: si han pasado tres años están en tercero, okis? Lo digo por si las dudas.) 3 años en los que habia podido comprobar que black era un cabrón si, pero era único e insuperable...(n/a: ...y wapo, inteligente, sexy, etc...mejor me callo o no acabamos nunca...' ). No lo entendia, no le acababa de caer bien, eran (se podria decir) enemigos pero sin embargo...estaba enamorada hasta la medula de él...¡ojalá no hubieran chocado! ¡ojalá no le hubiera sonreído! Pero sin embargo lo hizo...para el dia siguiente despreciarla como lo habia llorado. ¡¿porqué no se enamoró de Ernest o de Severus?!

Ernest no la amaba, lo sabia, pero hubiera sido más comprensivo con ella.

Severus...¿por qué no se enamoró de él? El la amaba desde que eran crios, como nunca nadie la habia amado, se merecia que se fijara en él y sin embargo....nunca su amor por él seria suficiente con lo que él la queria...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lily Evans...**una pelirroja temperamental, inteligente y muy guapa. Lástima que fuese un ratón de biblioteca...pero sin embargo siempre tenia tiempo para su grupo de amigos. Preguntale cualquier libro, que seguro se lo ha leido.

El sueño de muchos, entre los más famosos: James Potter y Ernest Zabbini... (ya menos famosos, hay un rumor que dice que el profesor de pociones estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y que por eso le cogio mania a cierto chico de pelo rebuelto llamado James. Pero dejémoslo en eso: rumores)

Ahora mismo, esta chica que despertaba pasiones estaba en la sala común Slytherin, con una parte de su grupo más cercano de amigos (n/a: los otros serán presentados más tarde)...ya entrevemos la cara de "surprise" de los lectores... si, nuestra querida mamá del chico de oro, gryffindor hasta la medula y (con perdón) sangre-sucia estaba en la sala común slytherin, llena de futuros mortifagos (algunos de los que pertenecerían al circulo de los más allegados al asesino que la llevó a la muerte)

¿cómo habia llegado ahí? Solo cuatro personas más (de dentro de la sala común) lo sabian.

¡Oh, si! ¿qué se pensaban que solo los famosísimos Merodeadores conocían todos los pasillos, recovecos y salas cambiantes del castillo?¡JA!

lo que pasa es que nuestros protas no se hicieron tan famosos com ellos ya que utilizaban su conocimiento del castillo para fines que gastar bromas estupidas, pero vayamos a lo principal.

Lily estaba, como muchas otras veces, metida en la habitación de los cuatro intentando conseguir un propósito que hacia un año que habian empezado: ser animagos.

Cada uno estaba sentado sobre una cama con las piernas cruzadas como si meditaran y los ojos cerrados en concentración. Sarah se paseaba de un lado a otro hablándoles con voz profunda...

-vas corriendo por un sendero estrecho del cuál no ves ni el pincipio ni el fin, cada vez vas más rapido... te miras las patas y ahora sientes como tu mente se aleja de tu cuerpo, se eleva pero tu cuerpo sigue corriendo...ahora mira fijamente el cuerpo que corre, identificalo y escribe el animal que te representa.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio pensativamente hasta oir el ruido de la pluma escribir en el pergamino. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una lilacea que se acercaba.

-¿en que...?-le preguntó en voz baja pero no tuvo que acabar la pregunta ya que ella le enseñó el pergamino donde habia escrito con letra elegante: "puma". Se volvió a oír el ruido de la pluma al escribir sobre un pergamino y las dos giraron la vista hacia Severus que también se acercó.

-un gato negro...-dijo él ante la mirada interrogativa de ambas.

-y yo que pensaba que te saldria un cuervo o un murciélago.

-ja...ja...ja...me parto de la risa que me produce tu inteligente broma.

-...aunque tu personalidad se asemeja a la de un gato: frio, independiente, silencioso y calculador.

-si,si, quizás si...-dijo sin darle importancia

-ya está!-dijo Ernest, y se tapó la boca con las manos cuando vió que no era el último.

-¿a ver en que animal tendrás que transformarte?- dijo Violet

-adivinad...-les dijo sin enseñarles el pergamino

-una serpiente?- preguntó Severus, esperando que dijera que no porque entonces se cabrearía muchísimo con su subconsciente.

-¡no!- otra vez se tapó la boca mientras Snape respiraba hondo- un zorro

-ah, que bien ¿no?- respondió el otro casi inmediatamente.

-si...

-ya estoy!- se oyó la voz de Lily en la otra parte de la habitación- ¿soy la última?

-si, ¿a ver el pergamino?

-lobo- dijo directamente ella- ¡por cierto! ¡Tu aún no nos dijiste que animal te salió el otro dia!

-queria que lo supierais el último...porque no os va a gustar....una leona...

-¡¡¡maldito Black!!!- se oyó por toda la habitación la voz de Severus y después una carcajada de parte de Ernest.

-un grupo un tanto extraño va a salir, ¿no? Lo digo por que no parece muy normal un puma, un gato negro, un zorro, un lobo y un león corran por los terrenos del colegio...

-si...quizás no sea lo más acertado...

-perdonen pero esto lo podrían haber propuesto antes porque ahora a la poción para acabar de transformarse le queda una semana. Y por cierto, voy a ver que tal va.

-vengo contigo- le dijo lily

-venimos contigo- dijo casi inmediatamente Ernest echándole una mirada desconfiada a su amigo pelinegro.

Cogieron sus colgantes de invisibilidad, que Lily les regaló la navidad pasada y se hicieron (como su nombre indica) invisibles al ponérselo.

Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron a la torre de astronomía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un ruido se oía en la aula de astronomía, se miraron, porque como los colgantes estaban conectados se veian entre ellos (n/a: si no seria un follón), y se acercaron a la puerta, la abrieron lentamente para que todos pudieran ver lo suficiente pero después desearon no haberlo hecho, sus caras empalidecieron y se giraron instintivamente hacia Sarah quien casi se desmaya a causa de la impresión y la tuvo que sostener Severus..y es que no era para menos: Sirius Black estaba haciendo el amor apoyado en la mesa de profesores con una chica dos años mayor que ellos...era su hermana, la hermana de Sarah.

Fin chapter1!!! byeeeeeeee


	3. chapter2

**Respuesta reviews chapter1:**

**CHAPTER2: como acabó siendo lo que es ahora:**

Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo porque la luz se colaba entre las cortinas verde oscuras, se frotó los ojos encontrándolos mojados al igual que sus mejillas, ¿y como no iban a estarlo si se pasó toda la noche llorando? Y le vino otra vez a la cabeza...

...su hermana...su propia hermana que sabia que amaba a Sirius desde el primer momento en que lo vió...

otra lágrima se escapó, primero solitaria y luego la siguieron otras más y volvió a ponerse a llorar.

La cortina se abrió y se volvió a cerrar, Violet habia entrado y la abrazó para consolarla.

-shhh....tranquila Sarah...ya pasó...no llores más por ese...ese...monstruo...

-...mejor amigo de tu hermano...-le siguió Sarah- y no, no pasó...Vi...era mi hermana...era mi hermana con la que estaba Black ayer...

-¿tu tienes hermanas?-le preguntó sorprendida

-dos, Emmely que tiene 10 años y ella...gabrielle...es, se podria decir, la oveja negra de la familia, tendría que ir a slytherin como todos y fue a ravenclaw, aunque esa casa no está mal tampoco, pero no les hizo mucha gracia a mis padres... yo siempre le he confiado los secretos, por lo tanto ella lo sabia...lo sabia...-y otra vez se puso a llorar

-gabrielle se pasó esta vez- se oyó la voz de Ernest que le decia a Severus. Los dos se acercaron.

-si quieres le podemos echar una maldición- le dijo Severus para tranquilizarla y funcionó ya que ella sonrió ligeramente- venga vamos, que no podremos desayunar.

entró al lavabo y se miró la cara...

tenia la nariz roja de tanto llorar, en sus mejillas habia un rastro de lagrimas y por debajo de sus ojos habia unas ojeras considerables.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entró al gran comedor y tres chicas se la quedaron mirando, preocupadas, desde cada mesa del comedor. Se sentó en la silla de siempre y empezó a comer, a su lado se sentó Severus, y delante violet y Ernest. Vió como las chicas se levantaban y venian hacia ella.

Susan March, de ravenclaw, Catherin Rich, de hufflepuff y lily evans, de gryffindor. Sus mejores amigas, se acercaban.

-¿¿por dios Sarah que te ha pasado??¡tienes muy mal aspecto!-le dijo cat, con preocupación.

-¿¡a sido Black, verdad?!-dijo Sus con cabreo en la voz ante la evidencia de que su amiga estaba así por culpa del capullo ese.

-lily...explicales tu...-dijo sin animo

las tres salieron del comedor y al cabo de unos minutos entró Sus con la cara roja de furia, se dirigió a su mesa a paso rápido, llamando la atención de todos, sobretodo de los merodeadores que entraban en ese mismo momento.

-¡¡Gabrielle Mcfarlane!!- gritó delante suyo con toda la rábia que sentia. La chica se levantó sorprendida y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Sus le estampo con toda su fuerza la mano en la cara- ¡eres una perra!

Lily corrió hacia ella, le cogió la mano y se la llevó fuera del comedor ante el silencio que se habia formado en el gran comedor. James y Remus miraron de reojo a Sirius que en ese mismo momento miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin y sonreia de lado al ver a la chica, hermana de gabri. Sus miradas se conectraron mientras ella sostenia su copa. Al verlo sonreir, una rabia la inundó apretando fuertemente la copa hasta que esta se rompió y bajó la mirada avergonzada, para después seguir comiendo.

James habia visto lo que hacia Sirius y de golpe comprendió lo que pasaba, y sintió pena por la pobre chica. Lo mismo le pasó a Remus. A veces su amigo podia ser terriblemente cruel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acercó la mano a los cristales de la copa y cogió uno, disimuladamente, pero la mano de Severus cogió delicadamete la suya y le quitó con cuidado el cristal, para que no se cortara y después, con un movimiento de varito limpió los otros.

Violet habia observado la escena y le envió una mirada alarmada a Severus.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

-¿¡Sus porque hiciste eso!? ¡Sirius estaba allí y por lo que me han contado ya sabe que le pegaste a gabrielle por lo que le habia echo a Sarah!

Xxxxxxx

Era como si el lago la invitase a entrar, estaba como hipnotizada.

Su conciencia le hizo pararse "¿qué te piensas que haces? ¿Y tus amigos? ¿y tu vida? Lo que intentas hacer es de cobardes..."

-yo soy una cobarde y lo se...-murmuró con tristeza

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Severus! ¡¿no estabas con Sarah?!-gritó Violet

-¡pensé que estabas tu con ella! Puede que esté con Ernest...-dijo tranquilizándose

-el está con lucius...

-¿y Lily y las otras?

-en la torre de adivinación...me las he encontrado, no estan con ella...

-...entonces está sola...¡corre y ve a buscarla en la torre de astronomia!-gritó desesperado – ¡yo iré por los terrenos!

Se separaron corriendo todo lo que podian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuó adentrándose en el lago, como si estuviera hipnotizada, en su cabeza no habia pensamientos coherentes, solo uno.

-....ahora ya tienes lo que querias Sirius.....-dijo

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

chocó con los merodeadores.

-ei, snivelly, porque tanta prisa!-dijo Sirius en tono burlón mientras lo cogia por la capa

-¡dejame ir! ¡Dejame ir! ¡Por dios! ¡Black dejame! ¡¡Sarah está en peligro!! ¡No llegaré a tiempo! ¡Morirá por tu culpa!- la última frase si que hizo efecto en Sirius, lo dejó ir y el otro apretó a correr.

-¿me lo pareció o estaba a punto de llorar?-dijo James en shock

-snape nunca llora...-dijo Remus

-¡sigamoslo!-y comenzaron a correr tras el otro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya no tocaba el suelo, notó como algo le sujetaba el pié y entonces todo empezó, la intentaba tirar hacia el fondo del lago.

"¿y Severus?"

eso la hizo reaccionar y con todas sus fuerzas intentaba subir pero no podia.

El aire le faltaba, era mucho peor de lo que habia pensado, cada vez le fallaban más las fuerzas hasta que cayó inconsciente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salió por la puerta y vió a un grupo de niños que estaban alrededor del lago, y lo supo enseguida.

Continuó corriendo, se sacó la túnica, sin notar a cuatro chicos que lo miraban extrañados.

Cogió la varita, hizo el hechizo casco burbuja y se tiró al lago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily, Sus, Cat, Ernest y Violet sintieron como una punzada en el corazón...Sarah estaba en peligro, miraron por la ventana y vieron a Sarah debatirse con el calamar gigante hasta caer inconsciente. Y corrieron, corrieron tanto como sus fuerzas les permitian. Corrian para no perder a su amiga, corrian porque sabian que no podrían vivir sabiendo que habian perdido a una persona tan importante en sus vidas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos estaban preocupados, hacia 5 minutos que se habia metido Snape en el agua y aún no salia.

Gabrielle se acercó para ver que pasaba.

Los amigos de Sarah también se acercaron, cansados de tanto correr.

En ese momento salia Severus con el cuerpo de Sarah, lo dejó en el suelo para comprobar su pulso.

Gabrielle quiso correr hacia su hermana, pero cinco varitas la apuntaron.

-no la toques, no la mires, no te mereces a tu hermana- dijo Cat con voz extremadamente fria.

-¡¿qué le he hecho?!- dijo sollozando- ¡maldita sea! ¡Que alguien me explique que le hize!

-¿no te suena ayer por la noche en la torre de astronomia?-dijo Lily con odio. Por primera vez sentia repulsión, odio hacia alguien.

La cara de gabri empalideció.

-eres una perra-le volvió a repetir Sus- te lo contaba todo...todos sus secretos y tu le haces esto...tu no tienes corazón...

Cayó de rodillas llorando, algo llamó la atención de todos. Sarah comenzó a toser con los ojos llorosos.

Los miró a todos y cada uno, hasta toparse con una mirada azul océano.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete!-comenzó a gritarle histerica intentando levantarse. Al final levantó su varita- oblivia...-y cayó inconsciente sostenida por Severus, dejando sorprendido a Sirius, que volvió a sonreir.

-si quiere que me vaya me iré, está loca-dijo Sirius- vamos james, remus, peter.

Ninguno de ellos se movió.

-vamos amigos...-insistió.

-no- dijo James- te lo ha dicho a ti Sirius. Yo quiero ayudar. Te lo ha dicho a ti, vete tu.

Lily se quedó sorprendida. Nunca pensó que James se enfrentaria a Sirius por alguien que ni tan solo le caia bien.

-muy bien prongs. Remus, Peter, vamos.

-yo no voy.-dijo Remus.-¿puedes estar tranquilo, después de lo que le has hecho a alguien que sabes que te quiere? ¿puedes tener el valor de sonreir, de decirle loca, después de lo que has hecho? Yo no voy Sirius, no iré hasta que reflexiones sobre el porque la tratas así. Si está loca es porque la enloqueciste tu al tratarla así.

Cat se quedó admirada de las palabras de Remus. "hay que tener valor para enfrentarse a los enemigos pero aún más, para enfrentarte a tus amigos" pensó

-bueno peter, no hace falta que te pregunte, siempre has sido un cobarde e irás donde esté la mayoria.- dicho esto se fue.

James suspiró y se giró para ver a los otros, sonrió de lado al ver a Lily pues esta aúnno se habia enterado de que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-se que soy guapo pero por dios Evans, ¡moderate! Cierra la boca que te ba a entrar una mosca-le dijo en broma pero con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Todos se giraron hacia ella haciendo que se sonrojara y cerrara la boca de golpe.

-¡ai, potter! Es que me he sorprendidó, pensando que te "creció" una neurona, e iba a felicitarte ¡tu primera neurona! Pero la pobre no estaba acostumbrada a vivir en soledad y ha dejado de funcionar otra vez...que pena potty...-dijo ella dramáticamente.

Violet ahogó una carcajada pero no por mucho así que se empezó a tronchar.

-querida hermanita, ¿puedes no reirte de tus superiores?

-¿superiores? ¿En que? Supongo en idiotez, ¡porque tu no me superas en nada más!

-¿podéis dejarlo estar? Venga, vamos a llevar a Sarah.

Severus la cogió en brazos, mientras la cabeza de ella caía hacia abajo como si no tuviera vida. Les dio un escalofrío.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

La dejaron en la cama de la enfermeria.

-ehm...potter, lupin....grácias por enfrentarse a su amigo...nos han demostrado que no todos los gryffindors son así- dijo Ernest y Lily tosió para hacerse ver- Lily, sin contarte a ti claro.

Ella sonrió.

-esto....si necesitais de nuestra ayuda, pedírnosla.-dijo Remus.

-de acuerdo y grácias

-vamos- les dijo James a peter y remus.

Salieron por la puerta.

-increible, potter y lupin maduraron.-dijo Sus sin creerselo.

-realmente increíble...siempre pensé que potter no maduraria ni con cuarenta años.-dijo Lily

-pero yo no le voy a pedir ayuda nunca- dijo Severus

-ya lo veremos..-dijo sonriendo cat

-¡¿qué ha pasado aquí?!-gritó Poppy al ver a la niña que estaba estirada en la cama.

__

_**Finite chapter2!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER3: Empezar:

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Le dolían.

En un primer momento no pudo enfocar nada, y después su vista fue mejorando pero notaba que no podía moverse.

Solo veía su alrededor totalmente blanco y una ventana que le enseñaba que hoy hacia buen día.

-¡Ha despertado!-dijo una voz conocida a su lado.

Se oyeron pasos apresurados pero le dolía demasiado el cuello como para mover la cabeza.

Por fin algo en su campo de visión.

-Ern...Sev...Vi...buenos...días...-dijo en forma de saludo

-¿y a mi no me saludas?- dijo la voz a su lado, y entonces la reconoció.

-Lily...-le dijo intentando sonreír pero los músculos de la cara le comenzaron a doler.-ah...me duele todo...

-no me extraña...menuda lucha con el calamar gigante...-dijo Ernest

-¿cuanto llevo aquí?

-tres días- le dijo violet

-¿¡tres días!-gritó y se sentó pero le produjo un dolor punzante en la espalda y pudo apreciar que estaba en la enfermería.

-como lo oyes...estábamos preocupados porque aún no reaccionabas. Pasaron la tira de cosas que supongo que Sus, Cat, Lily y Violet estarán encantadas de contarte.-le dijo Severus serio

-si...estaría bien...¿Sev?

-¿Ajá?

-lo siento...no se que me pasó..-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla pero sin acabar su recorrido porque una mano la limpió delicadamente.

-sabes que te quiero y te he querido desde siempre y también sabes que no tienes que pedirme perdón...si un caso soy yo el que te debe disculpas porque no estuve allí cuando lo necesitabas...-le dijo apenado.

-sabes que no es cierto...siempre has estado a mi lado cuando lo he necesitado...- Severus tenia los ojos llorosos pero lo conocía como la palma de su mano y no lloraría hasta que ya no pudiera soportar el dolor y estuviera a punto de enloquecer.

-¡que tierno!- dijo una voz con sarcasmo en la puerta.-¡pero si la mimada roba amigos está despierta!- era Sirius que estaba apoyado en la puerta- ¡por tu culpa mis amigos no me hablan! ¿estás contenta?

Sarah no entendía nada ¿por su culpa?

-lo siento...-dijo aun sin entender

-haz como si no hubieras oído que se ha disculpado por una cosa de la que tu eres el único culpable.-dijo Snape poniendo todo el odio posible, que era mucho, en cada palabra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado ya tres horas, le habían contado lo que paso con los merodeadores, ya entendía porqué le había dicho eso Sirius y sin embargo no lo entendía. ¿puede alguien ser tan arrogante como para que culpe siempre a los de alrededor aun cuando es evidente que lo que le ha pasado es culpa suya? Había quedado claro que si, y ese alguien era indudablemente Sirius Black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bajó al gran comedor con ayuda de Vi y Lily pues aún le dolían las piernas.

Entraron por la puerta haciendo que gran parte del alumnado se las quedara viendo ya que en estos días se había corrido la voz de lo que pasó en el lago y porque no era muy común que Violet y Sarah fueran a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Potter, Lupin- les llamó cuando ya estaban a su lado haciendo que los dos, más los de alrededor se giraran sorprendidos.

-¿qué tal estás?- se aventuró a preguntar Remus

-mejor aunque el dolor de piernas me está matando. He venido para daros las grácias por todo y pediros que por favor os disculpéis con Sirius, no debisteis discutiros con él por mi culpa.

Los dos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos ¿era real lo que oían? No...no podía serlo.

-¿perdón?-preguntó James como si no asimilara lo que le había dicho ella- ¿cómo puedes cargar toda la culpa cuando la culpa fue de él? Y no nos discutimos por TU culpa, si no que por la SUYA.

-bueno...haced lo que queráis pero disculparos¿ okay?

-de acuerdo- dijeron los dos

Sarah se fue, con Violet, hacia la mesa Slytherin y se sentó como siempre, al lado de Severus.

-¿Hoy podríamos ir a Hogsmead?-le dijo ella al oído

-vale, se lo digo a los otros...

-no...quiero que me acompañes a comprar unas cosas y después como quieras- Severus se la quedó mirando extrañado.

-de acuerdo...

finite chapi3


	5. chapter3

**Chapter4: la mort:**

Se puso unos pantalones anchos de color negro, una camiseta ajustada de manga larga negra, se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo dejando dos mechones sueltos, se hizo su típica ralla en los ojos negra y se puso a esperar a Severus.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, por lo tanto solo estaban ellos en la sala común, ya que estaban en invierno y todo el mundo aprovechaba esta hora de sol para ir a los terrenos.

-ya estoy- dijo severus abriendo las cortinas de su cama.

El llevaba unos pantalones anchos también y (n/a: adivinen) negros, un polo de manga larga, negro y el pelo suelto y engrasado como siempre.

-¿nos vamos?- sugirió Sarah

-vamos- cogieron sus colgantes de invisibilidad, se los pusieron y salieron de Slytherin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entraron al almacen de honey dukes, subieron a la tienda y salieron a la calle.

-estamos a una semana de navidad, en domingo y hace buen dia ¿por qué no hay nadie en la calle?- preguntó Sarah sorprendida.

-no se...¿qué tal si nos quitamos los colgantes? Es que si no dudo que podamos comprar algo.

Se los quitaron y siguieron andando hasta salir de la calle principal, pasaron por delante del pub cabeza de puerco y siguieron por un laberinto de callejones hasta llegar a una tienda muy vieja en la que el letrero medio borrado ponia: "anticuario".

Abrieron la puerta que rechinó de lo vieja que estaba. Entraron, el suelo a sus pasos crujia y las paredes tenian todo de cosas extrañas colgadas. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y un olor muy fuerte a humedad con lo que daba a entender que no le habian dado un buen lavado desde que el mundo era mundo.

-buenos dias jovencitos- una voz los sacó de su ensimismamiento, desde el fondo de la extraña y sucia tienda.-vengan hacia acá.

Se acercaron a la voz para comprobar que habia una viejita sentada tras un mostrador.

-¿qué es lo que buscaban?

Sarah se metió la mano en un bolsillo del pantalón y cogió un trozo de pergamino en el que habia apuntado todas las cosas que buscaba.

La mujer era un tanto extraña, tenia joroba, unas gafas muy sucias y llevaba un pañuelo de lentejuelas alrededor del cuello. Daba aspecto de loca.

-esto.-le dio el trozo de pergamino y ella lo examinó unos instantes, le hizo un ademán para que viniera con ella y salió de detrás del mostrador para irse por unas escaleras de las que antes no se habia percatado.

-sev, esperame aquí.

-como quieras.

Y sarah se fue por donde habia marchado la vendedora. Las escaleras eran un tanto peligrosas ya que al estar llenas de suciedad hacia que te resbalaras y no tenian barandilla. Llegó a una habitación pequeña, las paredes estaban hechas de cajones y más cajones hasta el techo de donde colgaban unas cadenas con jaulas llenas de hadas que alumbraban la habitación y en el centro de esta habia una mesa de madera tallada.

-¿cómo sabes que tengo de ...esos amuletos que busca?-dijo la mujer para romper el hielo.

-digamos que me lo contó mi padre

-¿quién es?

-Albert McFarlane

-oh...cliente habitual...entonces tu eres o sarah o gabrielle.

-Sarah- dijo enfadada por haberla confundido con su hermana.

-ah...pues de los amuletos que buscas solo me quedan 10.

Sarah contó a cuanta gente se lo queria regalar...a nueve personas...bueno pues se quedaría el último para otra persona.

-me los quedo todos.

-de acuerdo...a ver, pues entonces ahora el giratiempo...

La extraña vendedora se acercó a uno de los cajones de la pared de la izquierda y lo abrió. Sacó una caja de madera y oro ante la atenta mirada de Sarah y la dejó encima de la mesa. Se acercó a la pared derecha y abrió otro cajón, a la misma altura que el anterior cogió una caja de madera y plata e iba a cerrar cuando...

-¡espera!- le dijo Sarah- ¿qué es eso?- señaló una caja de cristal con cuatro pulseras dentro, una de oro normal, otra de oro blanco, otra de bronze (pero no menos bonita) y otra de plata. Todas tenian un símbolo chino y un sol enganchado a una luna.

-tienes buen gusto...son las pulseras de los fundadores de hogwarts.

-¿y para que sirven?

-si tu le pones una de estas pulseras a alguien, nadie más que tu podrá quitársela. Hace un vínculo en el que la pone y el que la lleva con lo que podéis comunicaros telepáticamente. Cada vez que esten las cuatro pulseras cerca, los poderes de los que las llevan se harán mucho más fuertes, al igual que sus conocimientos crecerán y adquirirán más habilidades. También había cuatro anillos a juego pero el otro día vino un muchacho y los compró.

-bueno pues me las llevo.

-de acuerdo y ahora vamos a por lo que has venido...el giratiempo.

-¡es verdad! Ya no me acordaba...

-acercate- se volvieron a acercar a la mesa y la mujer abrió las dos cajas. Dentro de cada una habia cuatro gira-tiempos, algunos más antiguos que otros.

-mira, estos-señaló a los de la caja de madera y oro.- son giratiempos normales, y estos otros- señaló a los de la caja de madera y plata- són algunos que por causas desconocidas salieron defectuosos, son muy buscados en el mundo mágico ya que hay uno que va por años, otro por meses, otro por siglos y otro va hacia el futuro en vez de hacia el pasado.

-me quedo estos cuatro y uno de los normales, más los 10 amuletos y las 4 pulseras.

-te pongo la caja de madera y plata. Venga, subamos que tu amigo aún te espera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-venga, vamos a las tres escobas por aquí que se nos está haciendo tarde...-dijo Severus.

"como me gustaria estar aquí con Sirius...pero no...el solo me amarga la vida...ojalá sufriera tanto como yo lo hago..."pensó Sarah y bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

" maldito black, que le hiciste a mi amiga...me las pagarás..." pensó Severus mirando como sarah bajaba la cabeza.

Iban por un estrecho callejón, por donde nadie pasaba y de la nada apareció una tienda oscura y pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que les tapara el camino. ya que no querían recular entraron en ella.

Por dentro era muy oscura y las paredes estaban recubiertas de libros, algunos muy nuevos, otros tan viejos que se caían a pedazos.

En cada estantería había algo escrito encima como por ejemplo: "maldiciones enloquecedoras", "pociones mortales sin antidoto" o "mil maneras de matar con cosas de la casa"...

Con lo que se podia deducir que esa tienda estaba dedicada a asesinos y locos que no sabian de que manera matar a su víctima.

Sarah se adentró en la tienda, donde solo había un candelabro con lo que poder iluminarse. Miraba los libros fascinada cuando una voz a su espalda la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿qué es lo que buscas, pequeña?- era una voz sin genero ni edad. Era un susurró como si viniera de todos los sitios y de ninguno a la vez.

Se giró asustada para encontrarse con una persona ataviada con una larga capa negra con capucha, que no dejaba entrever ninguna forma o gesto que dijera si era mujer o hombre. Lo que si se podia deducir es que ese "alguien" debia de ser viejo ya que llevaba un bastón negro en el que habia escrito de arriba a bajo, con letras plateadas una frase.. "lo que es no es siempre lo que parece"

-yo...solo miraba. Es que se nos apareció la tienda en medio del camino y decidimos entrar.

-¿se os apareció? Pero si esta tienda no se mueve de su sitio. Lo que pasa es que es invisible para los que tienen el corazón demasiado puro como para poder leer todo lo que hay aquí escrito. Me voy a ver a tu amigo.

El o la vendedor marchó dejando a Sarah sumida en sus pensamientos con una frase retumbándole en la cabeza "es invisible para los que tienen el corazón demasiado puro para poder leer todo lo que hay aquí escrito" entonces eso la metía a ella y a severus en el mismo carro que los locos y los asesinos...

Una fuerza sobrehumana se apoderó de ella nublándole la mente y sin poder reaccionar. Se giró sin darse cuenta y sin pedirlo sus piernas se empezaron a mover solas hacia una estantería, cogió un libro sin titulo y todo volvió a ser como antes, pudiendo controlar sus gestos y acciones, como antes. Miró la tapa más atentamente, era de cuero negro y en vez de algun titulo, habia una mariposa de plata en medio. Lo abrió por la primera pagina y en medio habia escrito el titulo en rojo sangre " la mort de l'anima" y más abajo en negro "Leopoldo R. J."

Lo volvió a cerrar.

-¿lo comrpará?- dijo el sujeto encapuchado tras ella

-si.

-muy buena elección...puede ser muy útil, para quien desea hacer daño realmente.-sarah lo miró fijamente y descubrió, que bajo la capucha el sujeto sonreía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Compró el libro más otro que quería Severus.

Iban a salir de la tienda cuando Sarah se giró y le preguntó...

-¿quién eres?

-algunos me llaman dama de la noche o señora de la oscuridad pero yo prefiero que me llamen como yo misma me nombro...la muerte.

La muerte comenzó a reir estruendosamente y cayeron los dos inconscientes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah despertó de golpe y vió que estaba en su cama. Había sido un sueño y miró a su mesilla de noche...ahí estaba el libro que había comprado...no podia ser verdad ¿o si?

Finishhhhhhhh chaP4!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. chapter4

**Chapter5: Christmas:**

Miraba fijamente las cortinas verde oscuras de su cama.

-¡ya estoy harta de este maldito color de habitación!

-¿y que quieres hacer?- preguntó Violet interesada

-¿os gustan el lila y el negro?

-si, porque no..-dijo Ernest distraído y Severus se encogió de hombros.

Sarah cogió su varita y apuntó a la pared mientras gritaba.

-¡_LILACEUS!_- todas las paredes de la habitación se volvieron de color lila oscuro y apuntó las cortinas de su cama y después a su cama gritando- ¡_colorus negro!_- y todas las camas se volvieron negras.

-no está mal- dijo Lily desde una de las paredes que era un corredor secreto.-¿cuál es el libro del que me hablaste, sarah?

Sarah se acercó a su mesita de noche, cogió el libro y le enseñó a Lily.

-¡Wow! ¡Este libro tiene por lo menos cinco siglos! ¿sabes quién era Leopoldo?

-si te soy sincera, no tengo ni idea de quien era pero estaba bastante mal de la cabeza.

-yo leí hace unos meses un libro que hablaba sobre él y si no me equivoco lo l_lamaban lord red_, porque mataba magos oscuros, pero su forma de matarlos era horrible y sangrienta, realmente era peor que contra los que luchaba, por eso lo de su nombre, el color rojo significa la sangre que derramaba.

-pues debia ser horrible si le pusieron ese nombre- dijo Ernest

-yo no lo entiendo, nadie se merece morir, si los mataba porque mataban, acababa siendo igual o peor que ellos- razonó Violet

-ya habló pacifista potter- se mofó severus

-¡pero es verdad! Por esas injusticias quiero ser auror.

-pff....mejor vamos a cenar.-suspiró con cansancio Severus

-espera que me pongo otra túnica que esta está sucia- dijo Vi antes de cerrarse en el lavabo.

-¿qué te pasa hoy Ern? Nunca te callas y hoy casi no has hablado.-se preocupó Lily al ver a su amigo tan silencioso.

-¿habeis escuchado sobre un tal Voldemort? Es un mago que cree en la pureza de sangre y en la exterminación de los muggles. Dicen que va ganando seguidores. Lo escuché en la sala común de unos de sexto, decian que sus padres ya se habian unido a él.

-¡pero no te preocupes por eso! Seguro que dentro de poco los del ministerio darán con él y le harán pagar por todas las chorradas que va repartiendo- le tranquilizó Lily

-eso espero Lils, eso espero. No soportaria que algo te pasara, ni a ti ni a Sus.

-¡Vamos que ya estoy!- violet salió del lavabo con la túnica limpia puesta y se dirigieron al gran hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entraron al gran comedor y se dirigieron cada uno a su mesa, siendo observados por los alumnos que quedaban y los profesores. Digo que quedaban porque ya habian empezado las vacaciones de navidad y casi todos los alumnos habian marchado a sus casas.

-queridos alumnos, hoy han empezado las vacaciones de navidad y este año solo os quedais 20 niños y niñas con lo que podremos celebrar una navidad mucho más familiar. Ahora como sois tan pocos os tendréis que juntar en una sola mesa. ¡Buen provecho!- al acabar de hablar apareció el banquete en la mesa de Ravenclaw y todos se dirigieron a tal mesa.

-¡ui si! Vamos, que familiar- dijo una voz delante suyo.

-¡oh! El querido Sirius...veo que tu y tus amiguitos también os quedais de vacaciones.-le contestó Sarah, y es que hoy estaba de malhumor. Remus se le sentó a su lado y James delante de él. Sirius, por desgracia ¿o alegria? Se sentó justo delante suyo y peter ¿y a mi que coño me importa donde se sentó esa maldita rata mal nacida...ese...ese aborto de mono, gordo, feo e imbecil? (n/a: que a gusto me he quedado o )

-si, y por mala suerte te tendré en mi misma mesa...-la provocó sirius

-mala suerte para mi...si te tengo que aguantar tanto tiempo acabaré por pegarme un tiro, siri-pooh.

-ya estás por pegártelo y por dios no me digas así que suena fatal.

-perdón, queria decir que TE pegaria un tiro...siri-pooh. Es que ¿sabes? Mi vida me importa más que la tuya.

-no pensabas lo mismo el otro dia- había abierto la herida otra vez.

-si fueses observador, Black. Te habrías dado cuenta de que no fue por ti que pasó lo que pasó.

-¿y entonces por que te pusiste a gritar como una loca? Ai no, sorry, que tu ESTÁS loca.

-una cosa es que me tirára al lago por otro motivo y la otra es que quisiera que tu me vieras así.- dejó a Sirius desconcertado ya que no sabia que contestar así que se giró y comenzó a hablar de otra cosa con James.

-¡muy bién!- le dijo una voz a su lado. Remus había escuchado toda la conversación, y como no, seguro que lo había echo toda la mesa.

-jo...yo lo que queria era meterme con él...es que hoy no tengo un buen dia y...por lo que veo tu tampoco ¿qué será luna llena?- le preguntó bajando la voz. Remus se atragntó con el zumo de calabaza, palideciendo.

-¿cómo...?

-¡es evidente! Faltas una vez al mes, te regalaron para tu aniversario una cadena de plata y no te la has puesto nunca, tienes todas las cortinas de las ventanas de tu habitación cerradas para no ver la luna...

-¡ei! ¿tu como sabes eso?-le preguntó divertido -¿lily?

-ehm...si...pero calla.

-¿cómo ha entrado?

-eso...es secreto confidencial. Y además tu abuela se ha muerto 10 veces por lo menos y tu madre está siempre enferma, así que cambia de excusas.

-¿quién más lo sabe? ¿cat lo sabe?

-¿con que Cat, ehh? No, ella no lo sabe. Solo Lily, Violet y yo. No se lo pensábamos contar a nadie más.

-grácias...sois demasiado buenas conmigo, con...un monstruo como yo...

Sarah se apartó bruscamente haciendo que Severus, quien estaba a su otro lado se cayera de la silla pero no prestó atención y señaló a Remus de forma acusadora, haciendo que todos la miraran.

-¡¡¡Nunca!!! ¡Nunca digas eso de ti mismo! ¿¡ME HAS ENTENDIDO?!

-s-si...¿pero podrias dejar de señalarme?...

-si...claro, claro –todos volvieron a sus conversaciones

-grácias...por todo...¿sarah?

-¿si?

-....nada, nada...es igual- sarah se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡despierta! ¡¡DESPIERTA!!

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con seis caras mirándola fijamente (cat, sus, ernest, Vi, Lily y Sev)

-¡Sarah, tus regalos! Nosotros ya los hemos abierto, grácias por el colgante y la pulsera, Ern ya me la ha atado.-le dijo Lily a prisa.

-Sev, ¿puedes cerrar la pulsera, please?- le dijo ella mientras la cogía de encima de su mesita de noche.- veo que la llevais, ¿quién os la ha atado?

-Remus-dijo Cat ante la mirada reprochadora de Ern y Severus

-Violet- respondió Sus.

-ajá...osea que ahora estaremos todos conectados, nosotras por que las pulseras son hermanas y vosotros porque nos las habéis atado. Bien, bien...

-dejate de charlas y abre los malditos regalos.-le contestó de mala manera Violet.

Sarah se sentó en la punta de la cama y comenzó a coger los regalos empezando por el mas grande. Lo desenvolvió.

-¡¡una escoba "estrella fugaz"!! ¡la más nueva!-la puso con delicadeza a su lado y cogió otro regalo lo desenvolvió y vió una cajita pequeña, la abrió...habia un anillo plateado con el mismo símbolo chino que la pulsera que llevaba y dentro de la misma caja una nota. La cogió y la comenzó a leer para si misma.

"¡Hi Sarah!

Te preguntarás de quien es este regalo,

Pero antes queria decirte que este anillo era de Salazar Slytherin, te mantiene conectado mentalmente con los otros que lo llevan, también puedes sentir lo que sienten en este momento y cada uno de ellos contiene un poco de sabiduría de cada fundador, que adquirirás en cuanto te lo pongas y en el anillo se quedará un poco de tu sabiduría también.

Feliz navidad de parte de James ( y Remus )"

-bueno...-sacó el anillo delicadamente y se lo puso en el dedo, cerró los ojos y vió tres imágenes las tres la miraban a ella. Abrió los ojos.- ¿quién recibió otro anillo?- solo Lily levantó la mano. Se dirigió entre los otros hacia la puerta, levantó la mano y cogió algo, tiró de lo que habia cogido y aparecieron los dos merodeadores.

-¡¡potter, lupin!! ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?-gritó Severus levantando la varita.

-tranquilo Sev.¿¡porque coño entrais en mi habitación?!

-ehm...queriamos comprobar que te gustaba el regalo...-habló Remus casi en un susurro.-y por cierto, gracias por el colgante.

-si, grácias por el colgante-dijo james

-¡Sarah McFarlane! ¿les regalaste uno de los colgantes a estos leoncitos de poca monta?-dijo Violet

-¡Era para agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi!

-por cierto, parece que todos saben como van menos nosotros...

-són para localizarnos entre nosotros. Mira- sarah se sacó su colgante, Era un colgante redondo con una luna y un sol juntos, de oro y bronze y cada uno tenia reflejos de un color diferente, apretó en el sitio donde se juntaban el sol y la luna y esto se abrió como si fuera un relicario y dentro habia 9 puntitos que estaban quietos- cada punto es uno de nosotros, ya que los relicarios tienen reflejos de cada uno de los colores de los puntitos, si estás a punto de morir tu puntito empezará a perder el color hasta que lo pierda totalmente que significa que habrá muerto. Si quereis saber la ubicación de alguno de nosotros, coge el relicario entre las manos y piensa intensamente en la persona de la que quieres saber y en tu cabeza te saldrá la respuesta, aún no se como.

-oh...pues es realmente útil.-dijo Remus pensativo.

-y tanto-dijo James mirando de reojo a Lily, ahora podria saber su ubicación en todo momento.

Y siguió abriendo regalos hasta que llegó el último lo desenvolvió y casi se le cayó al suelo....era un libro sin titulo, solo habia una mariposa de plata en medio de la tapa de cuero negro. Abrio por la primera pagina en la que habia escrito con letra rojo sangre "la historia de los vampiros. La sociedad de Leopoldo" y en negro, justo debajo "Leopoldo R. J."

-¿quién me lo ha regalado?-preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta. Nadie levantó la mano y la verdad le cayó como un valde de agua fria.

-no será...-afirmó Severus.

-ella.

Finish chap5


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter5: Christmas:**

Miraba fijamente las cortinas verde oscuras de su cama.

¡ya estoy harta de este maldito color de habitación!

¿y que quieres hacer?- preguntó Violet interesada

¿os gustan el lila y el negro?

si, porque no..-dijo Ernest distraído y Severus se encogió de hombros.

Sarah cogió su varita y apuntó a la pared mientras gritaba.

¡_LILACEUS!_- todas las paredes de la habitación se volvieron de color lila oscuro y apuntó las cortinas de su cama y después a su cama gritando- ¡_colorus negro!_- y todas las camas se volvieron negras.

no está mal- dijo Lily desde una de las paredes que era un corredor secreto.-¿cuál es el libro del que me hablaste, sarah?

Sarah se acercó a su mesita de noche, cogió el libro y le enseñó a Lily.

¡Wow! ¡Este libro tiene por lo menos cinco siglos! ¿sabes quién era Leopoldo?

si te soy sincera, no tengo ni idea de quien era pero estaba bastante mal de la cabeza.

yo leí hace unos meses un libro que hablaba sobre él y si no me equivoco lo l_lamaban lord red_, porque mataba magos oscuros, pero su forma de matarlos era horrible y sangrienta, realmente era peor que contra los que luchaba, por eso lo de su nombre, el color rojo significa la sangre que derramaba.

pues debía ser horrible si le pusieron ese nombre- dijo Ernest

yo no lo entiendo, nadie se merece morir, si los mataba porque mataban, acababa siendo igual o peor que ellos- razonó Violet

ya habló pacifista potter- se mofó severus

¡pero es verdad! Por esas injusticias quiero ser auror.

pfff...mejor vamos a cenar.-suspiró con cansancio Severus

espera que me pongo otra túnica que esta está sucia- dijo Vi antes de cerrarse en el lavabo.

¿qué te pasa hoy Ern? Nunca te callas y hoy casi no has hablado.-se preocupó Lily al ver a su amigo tan silencioso.

¿habéis escuchado sobre un tal Voldemort? Es un mago que cree en la pureza de sangre y en la exterminación de los muggles. Dicen que va ganando seguidores. Lo escuché en la sala común de unos de sexto, decían que sus padres ya se habían unido a él.

¡pero no te preocupes por eso! Seguro que dentro de poco los del ministerio darán con él y le harán pagar por todas las chorradas que va repartiendo- le tranquilizó Lily

eso espero Lils, eso espero. No soportaría que algo te pasara, ni a ti ni a Sus.

¡Vamos que ya estoy!- Violet salió del lavabo con la túnica limpia puesta y se dirigieron al gran hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entraron al gran comedor y se dirigieron cada uno a su mesa, siendo observados por los alumnos que quedaban y los profesores. Digo que quedaban porque ya habían empezado las vacaciones de navidad y casi todos los alumnos habían marchado a sus casas.

queridos alumnos, hoy han empezado las vacaciones de navidad y este año solo os quedáis 20 niños y niñas con lo que podremos celebrar una navidad mucho más familiar. Ahora como sois tan pocos os tendréis que juntar en una sola mesa. ¡Buen provecho!- al acabar de hablar apareció el banquete en la mesa de Ravenclaw y todos se dirigieron a tal mesa.

¡ui si! Vamos, que familiar- dijo una voz delante suyo.

¡OH! El querido Sirius...veo que tu y tus amiguitos también os quedáis de vacaciones.-le contestó Sarah, y es que hoy estaba de malhumor. Remus se le sentó a su lado y James delante de él. Sirius, por desgracia ¿o alegría? Se sentó justo delante suyo y Peter ¿y a mi que coño me importa donde se sentó esa maldita rata mal nacida...ese...ese aborto de mono, gordo, feo e imbecil? (n/a: que a gusto me he quedado o )

si, y por mala suerte te tendré en mi misma mesa...-la provocó Sirius

mala suerte para mi...si te tengo que aguantar tanto tiempo acabaré por pegarme un tiro, siri-pooh.

ya estás por pegártelo y por dios no me digas así que suena fatal.

perdón, quería decir que TE pegaría un tiro...siri-pooh. Es que ¿sabes? Mi vida me importa más que la tuya.

no pensabas lo mismo el otro día- había abierto la herida otra vez.

si fueses observador, Black. Te habrías dado cuenta de que no fue por ti que pasó lo que pasó.

¿y entonces por que te pusiste a gritar como una loca? Ai no, sorry, que tu ESTÁS loca.

una cosa es que me tirara al lago por otro motivo y la otra es que quisiera que tu me vieras así.- dejó a Sirius desconcertado ya que no sabia que contestar así que se giró y comenzó a hablar de otra cosa con James.

¡muy bien!- le dijo una voz a su lado. Remus había escuchado toda la conversación, y como no, seguro que lo había echo toda la mesa.

jo...yo lo que quería era meterme con él...es que hoy no tengo un buen día y...por lo que veo tu tampoco ¿qué será luna llena?- le preguntó bajando la voz. Remus se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza, palideciendo.

¿cómo...?

¡es evidente! Faltas una vez al mes, te regalaron para tu aniversario una cadena de plata y no te la has puesto nunca, tienes todas las cortinas de las ventanas de tu habitación cerradas para no ver la luna...

¡ei! ¿tu como sabes eso?-le preguntó divertido -¿Lily?

Ehm...si...pero calla.

¿cómo ha entrado?

eso...es secreto confidencial. Y además tu abuela se ha muerto 10 veces por lo menos y tu madre está siempre enferma, así que cambia de excusas.

¿quién más lo sabe? ¿cat lo sabe?

¿con que Cat, eh? No, ella no lo sabe. Solo Lily, Violet y yo. No se lo pensábamos contar a nadie más.

gracias...sois demasiado buenas conmigo, con...un monstruo como yo...

Sarah se apartó bruscamente haciendo que Severus, quien estaba a su otro lado se cayera de la silla pero no prestó atención y señaló a Remus de forma acusadora, haciendo que todos la miraran.

¡¡¡Nunca! ¡Nunca digas eso de ti mismo! ¿¡ME HAS ENTENDIDO!

s-si...¿pero podrías dejar de señalarme?...

si...claro, claro –todos volvieron a sus conversaciones

gracias...por todo...¿Sarah?

¿si?

...nada, nada...es igual- Sarah se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡despierta! ¡¡DESPIERTA!

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con seis caras mirándola fijamente (cat, sus, Ernest, Vi, Lily y Sev)

¡Sarah, tus regalos! Nosotros ya los hemos abierto, gracias por el colgante y la pulsera, Ern ya me la ha atado.-le dijo Lily a prisa.

Sev, ¿puedes cerrar la pulsera, please?- le dijo ella mientras la cogía de encima de su mesita de noche.- veo que la lleváis, ¿quién os la ha atado?

Remus-dijo Cat ante la mirada reprochadora de Ern y Severus

Violet- respondió Sus.

Ajá...osea que ahora estaremos todos conectados, nosotras por que las pulseras son hermanas y vosotros porque nos las habéis atado. Bien, bien...

déjate de charlas y abre los malditos regalos.-le contestó de mala manera Violet.

Sarah se sentó en la punta de la cama y comenzó a coger los regalos empezando por el mas grande. Lo desenvolvió.

¡¡una escoba "estrella fugaz"! ¡la más nueva!-la puso con delicadeza a su lado y cogió otro regalo lo desenvolvió y vio una cajita pequeña, la abrió...había un anillo plateado con el mismo símbolo chino que la pulsera que llevaba y dentro de la misma caja una nota. La cogió y la comenzó a leer para si misma.

" ¡Hi Sarah!

Te preguntarás de quien es este regalo,

Pero antes quería decirte que este anillo era de Salazar Slytherin, te mantiene conectado mentalmente con los otros que lo llevan, también puedes sentir lo que sienten en este momento y cada uno de ellos contiene un poco de sabiduría de cada fundador, que adquirirás en cuanto te lo pongas y en el anillo se quedará un poco de tu sabiduría también.

Feliz navidad de parte de James ( y Remus )"

bueno...-sacó el anillo delicadamente y se lo puso en el dedo, cerró los ojos y vio tres imágenes las tres la miraban a ella. Abrió los ojos.- ¿quién recibió otro anillo?- solo Lily levantó la mano. Se dirigió entre los otros hacia la puerta, levantó la mano y cogió algo, tiró de lo que había cogido y aparecieron los dos merodeadores.

¡¡Potter, Lupin! ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?-gritó Severus levantando la varita.

tranquilo Sev.¿¡porque coño entráis en mi habitación!

Ehm...queríamos comprobar que te gustaba el regalo...-habló Remus casi en un susurro.-y por cierto, gracias por el colgante.

si, gracias por el colgante-dijo james

¡Sarah McFarlane! ¿les regalaste uno de los colgantes a estos leoncitos de poca monta?-dijo Violet

¡Era para agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi!

por cierto, parece que todos saben como van menos nosotros...

son para localizarnos entre nosotros. Mira- Sarah se sacó su colgante, Era un colgante redondo con una luna y un sol juntos, de oro y bronce y cada uno tenia reflejos de un color diferente, apretó en el sitio donde se juntaban el sol y la luna y esto se abrió como si fuera un relicario y dentro había 9 puntitos que estaban quietos- cada punto es uno de nosotros, ya que los relicarios tienen reflejos de cada uno de los colores de los puntitos, si estás a punto de morir tu puntito empezará a perder el color hasta que lo pierda totalmente que significa que habrá muerto. Si queréis saber la ubicación de alguno de nosotros, coge el relicario entre las manos y piensa intensamente en la persona de la que quieres saber y en tu cabeza te saldrá la respuesta, aún no se como.

Oh...pues es realmente útil.-dijo Remus pensativo.

y tanto-dijo James mirando de reojo a Lily, ahora podría saber su ubicación en todo momento.

Y siguió abriendo regalos hasta que llegó el último lo desenvolvió y casi se le cayó al suelo...era un libro sin titulo, solo había una mariposa de plata en medio de la tapa de cuero negro. Abrió por la primera pagina en la que había escrito con letra rojo sangre "la historia de los vampiros. La sociedad de Leopoldo" y en negro, justo debajo "Leopoldo R. J."

¿quién me lo ha regalado?-preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta. Nadie levantó la mano y la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

no será...-afirmó Severus.

ella.

Finish chap5


	8. como todo se desmorona

CHAPTER 6

En el gran comedor había un silencio preocupante. Podrían haberse pensado que alguien había muerto ya que sólo se oía la gente al comer.

Sarah miraba, absorta en sus pensamientos, por la ventana. Y Severus la miraba a ella preocupado pero ella no desviaba la vista de allí, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. En su interior estaba aterrorizada y una voz en su cabeza gritaba desesperada. Su vida ya era difícil y ahora la muerte le hacía regalos, era una clara invitación...

Las ventanas del techo se abrieron y entró el correo, pero ni eso la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sarah, ¿vienes al lago?- un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda al recordar el sitio donde se había estado a punto de... Mejor no continuar pensando en eso.

-no grácias, Violet. Prefiero ir a la habitación, hoy no es mi mejor día...-se levantó de la mesa y se encontró con la mirada del Director. La miraba preocupado pero ella le devolvió una mirada indiferente y salió por la puerta principal hacia Slytherin.

Se sentó en la cama con el libro "la historia de los vampiros. La sociedad de Leopoldo"y empezó a leerlo con avidez. Era bastante interesante pero ese hombre estaba como una cabra si realmente hacía todo lo que contaba en el libro. Al cabo de un rato marcó por donde iba y lo dejó en su mesilla de noche. Se recostó y se quedó pensando en sus cosas hasta que se durmió.

--------------------------

Imágenes sin sentido para ella cruzaban como una ráfaga por su mente...

-¡James y Lily están muertos!-decía una joven de pelo negro llorando.

-...al pequeño Harry...traédmelo por favor...-gemía una chica de pelo cobrizo atada a la cama.

-...Sirius...-sollozaba la misma chica de pelo cobrizo

Un hombre de pelo negro la tenía agarrada de los brazos con fuerza mientras le señalaba una tumba delante suyo con furia: "¡¿VES LO QUE HICISTE!"

"Sarah McFarlane

1969-1984

RIP

Gran amiga, hija y hermana"

-Violet ha muerto...-le decía un chico de pelo castaño sollozando

-...Sirius...-lloraba una chica de pelo cobrizo atada a la cama

-¡Ernest y Sus están muertos!-gritó una chico de pelo negro con desesperación.

-Harry se ha unido a la sociedad de Leopoldo.-le decía con frialdad una joven de ojos liláceos.-soy una vampiro.

-...¡¡¡SIRIUS!-gritaba la chica de pelo cobrizo mientras una gente de blanco le daban unas pastillas para que se calmara.

------------------------------

Se levantó de golpe con el pelo enganchado a la cara por el sudor. Se volvió a estirar sollozando. Y su mano tocó con un papel. Se lo acercó para leerlo.

"¿Ves lo que te espera en el futuro? No te merece la pena seguir viviendo. Has de morir para volver a ser libre del dolor."

Se levantó por segunda vez y miró en su mesilla. Había tres libros de piel sin titulo con una mariposa plateada en el centro. Palideció mientras que aterrorizada los cogía. Abrió el primero "Memorias. Leopoldo R. J" estaba escrito en rojo en la primera página. Lo cerró. Abrió el segundo "La bruja roja. El resurgimiento de la sociedad de Leopoldo. Leopoldo R. J" y abrió el tercer libro. Escrito en negro estaba una sola palabra "Suicidio". lo cerró de golpe con los ojos abiertos y con cuidado lo metió bajo su almohada al tiempo que se abría la puerta secreta de la habitación y por ella entraban todos sus amigos charlando animadamente. La miraron preocupados.

-has llorado...-afirmó Severus acercándose pero se paró al fijarse en la mesilla- ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Dime que ha pasado! ¡¿ha estado aquí!-los abrió y la miró. Los dejó otra vez y se acercó para abrazarla pero miró detrás de ella, había un papel escrito. Se fijó en lo que ponía mientras palidecía considerablemente. Lo cogió y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Con un poco de suerte ella no lo habría visto.

Severus, Lily, Violet, Ernest, Sus y Kat estaban sentados en una sala en la torre de astronomía mientras se miraban preocupados.

-hemos de hacer algo con ella, no pienso dejar que destroce su vida por un capullo...¡¡Joder es que no se que hacer!-decía Severus agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación. Lily le puso una mano en el hombro con tristeza.

-y no sólo eso...esos libros...que alguien le regala...¿quién es, Severus? Hemos hablado de eso pero yo se que sabéis quien los manda...-preguntó Ernest sentándose a su lado y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-...es...es...la muerte...-murmuró con las manos en la cara. Los demás se miraron entre si. Él sacó del bolsillo el papel que había en la cama y se lo dio a Ernest. Éste lo leyó y lo pasó a los otros.

-...ella...ella está sola...-murmuró Kat mirando a los otros.-y lo va a volver a hacer...sin duda...

Se levantaron con prisas y salieron por un corredor secreto hasta su sala común. Allí no había nadie así que pudieron entrar todos a la habitación.

Estaba todo en silencio. Se acercaron a la cama y miraron. Sarah estaba estirada durmiendo. Respiraron aliviados.

-...dios...sólo está dormida...no hay de que preocuparse...-susurró Susan con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todo estaba bien...no había pasado nada...pero una sensación desagradable les oprimía el pecho a todos.

Se sentaron en la cama de Violet y comenzaron a conversar. Normalmente Sarah tenía el sueño ligero pero no se preocuparon porque aún no hubiera despertado, ni por los gimoteos que se oían débiles en su cama.

La puerta secreta se abrió dejándolos sorprendidos, pero detrás no había nadie. Se volvió a cerrar y el cuerpo de James Potter y Remus Lupin se hizo visible.

-¡¡¡Potter, Lupin!¿¡Se puede saber que pintan aquí?- pero los dos no les hicieron el mínimo caso, casi corriendo se fueron a la cama de Sarah y apartaron las colchas a prisa. Todos se pusieron alrededor para observar mejor lo que pasaba. El cuerpo de la chica temblaba con violencia mientras ella sudaba.

-...¿qué le pasa...?-preguntó con miedo, Susan, mientras se apartaba pero tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Había un pote en éste, estaba escrito en rojo "_Veneno de serpiente milenaria_". se levantó de un salto.-¡Veneno!

Todos se giraron ante el grito. Severus cogió el frasco temblando.

-yo no tengo el antídoto...-cogió la colcha y envolvió a la chica con ella. La cogió en brazos y se acercó con decisión a la lar de fuego apagada. Ernest se metió también, cogiéndose a Sarah. Metió la mano en el pequeño saquito colgado en la pared y gritó, tirando un puñado de polvos floo al suelo, "A SAN MUNGO" y desaparecieron tras una llamarada verde.

-nadie se debe enterar de lo que ha pasado.-ordenó Lily.-Porque echarían a Severus por tener el veneno, nosotros tendríamos problemas por estar en una sala común que no nos toca...

-...y no podría aguantar cuando Black comience a reírse.-siguió Violet con odio.-No podemos dejar que se enteren, tienes razón.

-¿qué diremos?-preguntó Kat llorando. Remus intentó consolarla.

-yo voy al despacho del director ahora, a decirle que Sarah ha desaparecido y Severus y Ernest han ido a buscarla. Vosotros os enteraréis mañana. ¿Si?-ordenó Violet. Los otros asintieron y se despidieron de Violet con preocupación. Algo había cambiado en la chica y lo notaron enseguida. Ya nada sería lo mismo. Salieron cabizbajos por el corredor secreto mientras ella salía por la puerta de la habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aparecieron en la lar de fuego de la sala de espera de san Mungo y se acercaron a recepción.

-por favor atiéndannos, se está a punto de morir- le dijo Severus a la recepcionista y esta se levanto de su silla para mirar a Sarah. Sacó la varita y aparecieron cuatro hombres con una camilla, pusieron a Sarah en ella y desaparecieron. La chica empezó a escribir en un pergamino.

-¿cuál es sus nombre?-preguntó mientras Severus y Ernest se miraban.

-eeh...-empezó Ernest

-Juliette Mattews-lo cortó Severus. Ella los miró alternativamente pero decidió no preguntar.

-Edad?

-trece -respondió Ernest

-¿dónde estabais?

-en mi casa-respondió Severus rápidamente

-¿no tenéis escuela?

-en realidad sí pero tuvimos problemas familiares por los que nos dejaron irnos a casa.-dijo Ernest convincente.

-entiendo...¿qué fue lo que tomó?

-veneno de serpiente milenaria-la mujer subió la cabeza sorprendida.

-tendremos que llamar a su tutor legal.-enrolló el pergamino y este desapareció acto seguido.-¿cuál es su nombre?

-Lucius Malfoy-dijo Severus rápidamente. Ernest lo miró con sorpresa.

-de acuerdo. ¿podrían llamarlo?-preguntó señalando la chimenea por la que aparecieron. Los dos asintieron.

Cogieron unos polvos de una bolsa granate y los tiraron al fuego gritando "DESPACHO DE LUCIUS MALFOY". apareció la cabeza de Lucius.

-Lucius, buenas noches.-lo saludó Severus y Ernest hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-buenas noches Severus, Ernest. ¿para qué me necesitáis a estas horas?

-ha pasado algo con Sarah, estamos en San Mungo y necesitamos que te hagas pasar por su tutor.-Lucius los miró con una ceja alzada alternativamente.-Dijimos que su nombre era Juliette Mattews.

-De acuerdo. Pero me deberéis una.-la cabeza de Lucius desapareció para al cabo de unos segundos aparecer de cuerpo entero.-¿dónde está?

-ven-se acercaron a recepción.

-¿dónde está Juliette Mattews?-preguntó con su habitual frialdad.

-¿es usted Lucius Malfoy?- preguntó la mujer mirándolo de arriba a bajo- ¿no es usted muy joven para tener una hija de trece años?

-no es mi hija, soy su tutor. Sus padres murieron hace poco.-dijo con dureza.

-oh...¿le han explicado porqué está aquí?-Lucius negó- la señorita Mattews está ingresada por tomar Veneno de serpiente milenaria.

-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédulo hacia los dos más jóvenes.

-Lucius, Sa...Juliette se ha intentado suicidar...-susurró Ernest.

-...-no sabía qué responder. Había oído sobre lo que pasó en el lago pero...-¿otra vez?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FiN CHaPTeR 6


	9. Chapter 8

La mujer los miró sorprendida ante la frialdad de Lucius.

-¿lo había intentado otras veces?-preguntó.

-2 veces, creo...-susurró Severus incómodo.

-sabéis que si consigue salvarse los daños podrían ser permanentes ¿verdad?-a los tres les dio un escalofrío y Ernest y Severus se miraron entre si asustados.

-¿que podría pasarle?-preguntó Ernest con miedo.

-desde quedarse parapléjica, en coma o hasta...sufrir daños graves en el cerebro.-les dijo la mujer.

-¿daños graves?-volvió a preguntar Lucius con su habitual frialdad.

-esquizofrenia, doble personalidad, en fin, de todo tipo.

Todos los profesores miraban a Violet sin pestañear.

-¿cuándo dices que desapareció?-preguntó Dumbledore por tercera vez.

-hace unas 2 horas. Estábamos hablando y bajó a la sala común a por un libro.¡¡ No volvió a subir! ¡ya se lo he dicho!-gritó Violet perdiendo los estribos.

-tranquilícese señorita Potter...-dijo con parsimonia.-Hagrid, ve por os terrenos y el bosque prohibido, Minerva, por el tercer piso. Flitwick, mira por el gran comedor y los pasillos de encantamientos y transformaciones, Matt, tu irás por las mazmorras y los salones de pociones. Frank, tu ve por las aulas de defensa y Victoria tu ve por la torre de astronomía y la de adivinación. Yo miraré en los otros salones y hablaré con Madam Pomfrey...-todos se fueron marchando y Violet volvió a su habitación bajo ordenes estrictas de que nadie saliera de ellas.

Todo el mundo entraba riendo y hablando al gran comedor, no se fijaron en las miradas lúgubres de los profesores y de la mesa Slytherin hasta que Dumbledore no se levantó de su silla y pidió silencio.

-esta noche, una alumna ha desaparecido. Sarah McFarlane, de Slytherin...por favor, si alguien sabe donde ha podido ir, hablen con alguno de los profesores...

Los alumnos se comenzaron a mirar entre si y todas las miradas se comenzaron a centrar en Gabriele quien se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo del gran comedor.

Los Slytherins miraban con ira hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde Sirius Black los miraba con una sonrisa de burla y triunfo.

-Lo mato...un día de estos juro que lo mato...-siseó Severus con la vista nublada de la rabia. Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro y miró a ver quien era.

-Severus, no vale la pena...además, el día que vayas a matarlo yo te ayudaré.-siseó a su lado, Violet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah abrió los ojos con dificultad e intentó mover sus brazos pero no respondían, miró para bajo y vio con horror, que tenía las manos atadas, igual que las piernas y la cintura.

Le dio un ataque de histeria. Comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas y a estirar de las ataduras intentando soltarse. Cinco personas de bata blanca entraron corriendo con jeringuillas y aspirinas, sujetándola para que parara de moverse.

-¡malditos! ¡secuestradores! ¡sirius! ¡¡¡SIRIUS!-gritó desesperada. Las lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos hasta que se cerraron en un sueño intranquilo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus y Violet salieron de la chimenea de san mungo hacia recepción.

- ¿en que habitación está Juliete Mattews?- preguntó Severus al recepcionista.

-512. Tercer piso, daños provocados por venenos y pociones.

Los dos se alejaron hacia el ascensor y subieron. Ahí estaba la habitación. Picaron a la puerta y entraron. Ahí estaba ella...atada a una cama, con marcas de lágrimas secas en las mejillas. Los miró levemente.

-Sarah...-susurró Severus.

-¡Severus! Has venido...¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿por qué no ha venido Sirius a verme?-gimoteó estirando de los agarres.

-eh...-Severus y Violet se miraron entre ellos con sorpresa...-¿Black? ¿por qué iba a venir Black?

-no vendrá...¡¡¡SIRIUS!-gritó a un hombre de bata blanca que entraba en ese momento a dejar la bandeja con la comida.

-Sa...Juliete, él no es Sirius...-susurró Violet con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Violet, Severus, habeis venido! ¿qué hago aquí? Me han secuestrado...-susurró otra vez. Violet estalló en llanto.

-no hables, no hables por favor...¿por qué dices incoherencias? ¡no hace gracia...-le gritó Violet en medio de su llanto. Severus apartó la mirada y se acercó a dejarle en la mesilla un ramo de lirios.

-son de parte de Lily-le dijo Severus a Sarah.

-a Lily le gustan los lirios...¿por qué no ha venido Lily?...decidle a mis padres que no se preocupen, que vendré después a casa, cuando acabe el año en Hogwarts.-le dijo Sarah a Severus con una sonrisa y Violet salió a paso rápido de la habitación.-¿Sirius? ¿por qué no ha venido?

-ya está Sarah, ya está...nosotros nos vamos. Vendremos otro dia. Adios.-le dio un beso en la frente y fue a buscar a violet no sin antes echar una última mirada a Sarah. En ese momento entró un médico.-¿qué es lo que tiene?

-trastorno sicótico. No sabe donde está, hay momentos en los que si sabe donde está, pero vuelve a perderse entre sus recuerdos como si estuvieran sucediendo en su alrededor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
